What Love Can't Do
by Gryffindor-rox
Summary: She was the golden girl of Hogwarts. That is, until he came along. It was all downhill from there. But, sometimes, especially in a time of need, some people may unexpectantly change for the better. DMHG
1. Off to a Bad Start

A.N. Hey, this is my first attempt at writing a fanfic. Please disregard (or tell me in your review) any spelling errors, I'm a horrible speller!. This fic is rated R for abuse. Thanks to my beta reader (and writing partner) Jane! Umm other than that enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did I wouldn't be sitting at my computer wishing that I did, I would be horseback riding and listening to Linkin Park!

P.S. the long sections in Italics are flashbacks!

Chapter One

Hermione waited silently in her bed. Even with all of the covers she felt so cold, nothing but cold inside and out. Why did it happen to her? Why had she never told anyone? It had been another one of those nights, so many had been like them over the past two years. Why couldn't it just stop? What had she done to deserve this?

During Hermione's 6th year at Hogwarts she had become rather close with a certain Ravenclaw prefect, Chase. He was an average boy, medium build, dark brown hair, beautiful chocolate brown eyes and he was slightly tanned. When their relationship first started Chase had been perfect, in every which way. He brought her flowers, studied with her, and basically did everything that a respectful boyfriend would... until that night. Apparently Hermione had gotten to close to Harry for Chase's liking and he invited her to an empty classroom that night to 'talk'. He beat her. Having taken advantage of the circumstances he bent down looking at her crumpled figure on the floor, then he whispered…

"If you tell even one person, mudblood" -- Hermione flinched -- "I won't be so kind as to leave you alive next time."

"Like hell, next time my ass." she weakly stated.

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that, mudblood." he told her. And with a swift kick in the ribs he disappeared through the dark wood door, silently moving towards his own common room.

That was the first of many, many beatings. They always ended the same. Hermione sat quietly in her bed, contemplating. Hogwarts, wasn't it supposed to be a safe place? But alas, for her, the castle that had been like a home away from home was not. Hermione had tried numerous times to escape Chase, avoiding him, staying close to Ron or Harry, but nothing ever worked, he always found her, and a reason to beat her worse than the last time. And now, in her 7th and final year at Hogwarts, Hermione was Head Girl. Draco Malfoy was Head Boy. They shared a common room, but nothing else, they only talked if it was necessary for an assignment and on good days, the other's presence would be acknowledged with a slight nod.

Hermione sighed. It just wasn't fair.

Throwing her feet over the edge of the comfortable bed, Hermione stood up and yawned. Noticing the fluffy cat purring on her plush red carpet Hermione smiled. Cats, their biggest problem is that one day their owner forgot to clean the litter box. How Hermione wished for the days before she had met Chase, the days when her problems raged from getting only an A on homework, and keeping Harry and Ron out of trouble. Hermione sighed again, and letting her smile fade, she gave a quick pat on the head to her cat, and began the chore of getting ready for classes.

Hermione quickly walked down her carpeted stairs, adjusting her neat ponytail. Suddenly she tripped over something left on the stairs found herself face down at the bottom of the length of stairs. Hermione opened her eyes, searching for the object that she tripped over.

"Damn it!" Hermione cursed, noticing her bag propped half way down the stairs. She heard a deep snort of laughter and cursed again under her breath. This was the very last thing that she needed.

"Could you get ANY more clumsy Granger?" asked a beautiful blonde boy sprawled on the fluffy green couch. Hermione looked up at the boy, her eyes burning with rage. Then suddenly her face softened, as she took a minute to study his face. Was it just her, or did his face seem slightly swollen? Over the years, Draco had matured both physically and mentally. He was a lean athletic Slytherin. Draco had beautiful features, eyes to die for and spiked white blonde hair. But that didn't mean that he had grown out of his snobbish attitude. But how could it be helped? He was god among the students and had a reputation... He was the kind of guy who could get any girl in his bed, even if it was only for one night. He thought women were worth one thing, and one thing only. Draco was no longer the pathetic, Death Eater's son that people only befriended because they were afraid not to. He was now desired by every female student in Hogwarts. It was rather sad that there were still the naive women all thought that they would be the different one, the one he wouldn't just throw away. All but one lonely Gryffindor.

"Stuff it Malfoy." Hermione said weakly, and throwing him a dark look, gathered her possessions and hurried from the common room.

She was running late, thanks to that encounter with Malfoy. It was either starve until lunchtime, or be late for class. The average person would have just waltzed into class late, on the excuse that people don't function well, especially in the mornings, without food. But being Hermione, she skipped breakfast instead and decided to hurry straight to her first class, Transfiguration, with the Hufflepuffs.

A.N. I know that it was really short, if you review it will be longer next time, promise. What do you think? Please review and tell me what you think will happen, what you want to happen or both. Till next time!


	2. Trouble in Transfiguration

**A/N**: Some italics are thoughts and others are flashbacks. Use your common sense to tell the difference! : )  
  
Review Responses:

Elfy-69 – Thank you so much for the sweet review! Hopefully it will turn out good.... : )  
  
Amanda – I'm glad you like it! We'll be updating as fast as we can, ASAP!!  
  
CanadianVamp – Yes... I totally agree... Draco... yum! Lol...  
  
Draco'sMyGuy -- Yes...sigh. And like I said above, we'll update ASAP!! Justcrazyobsessed -- cackles evilly oh... about Draco's face...you'll see, you'll see! We'll explain in upcoming

chapters, it'll most likely be a major part of the plot!

PuReBLoOdaZn – Oh, you flatter me! This story's already on somebody's favorites! We'll update soon! ...and oh yes, you are the first reviewer! So, a special thanks!  
  
Thank you guys all for the wonderful reviews! This chapter is dedicated to you!

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Stuff it Malfoy." Hermione said weakly, and throwing him a dark look, gathered her possessions and hurried from the common room.  
  
She was running late, thanks to that encounter with Malfoy. It was either starve until lunchtime, or be late for class. The average person would have just waltzed into class late, on the excuse that people don't function well, especially in the mornings, without food. But being Hermione, she skipped breakfast instead and decided to hurry straight to her first class, Transfiguration, with the Hufflepuffs._   
  
**  
Chapter 2**  
  
Hermione's stomach growled. Transfiguration was passing by extremely slowly, and that was a first for Hermione.  
  
_Maybe going through my schedule will pass a little bit of time...After this I have History of Magic, with the Slytherins, then Charms... Charms, oh damn, Charms with the Ravenclaws... Chase will be there. Maybe I should skip, but I can't do that! Maybe he'll skip...hah, I wish! When has he given up a chance to torture me? I could sit between Harry and Ron, yeah that's a good idea...  
_  
"Harry?" Hermione whispered carefully.  
  
"Yeah, what's up?" Harry whispered back.  
  
"Do you think that I could sit in the middle at Charms?"  
  
"Hermione, don't you wanna sit next to your booooyfriend?" Ron said, while making kissing noises.  
  
"Ron, don't be such an ass! She can sit with us if she wants! It's not like she has to sit with Chase." countered Harry, trying to yell and whisper at the same time.  
  
"If you don't-"  
  
Hermione was cut off by a stern tap on her desk.  
  
"Miss Granger, as Head Girl I expect you to set an example and behave accordingly; stop this disruption of my class immediately!"  
  
Hermione blushed a deep crimson. Her first week was not turning out to be a good one.  
  
"Sorry Professor McGonagall. It won't happen again."  
  
"I should hope not."

------

"Hermione, it's alright. McGonagall has yelled at us thousands of times; it's no big deal!  
  
Harry was trying to comfort the tearing Hermione. She barely made it through Tranfiguration without crying.  
  
"Harry, you don't understand, everything has been going wrong for me ever since we got back to school!"  
  
Ron lent over to Harry and whispered in his ear "I think she's PMSing, nothing to get stressed over, she'll be back to normal in a week or so."  
  
The rest of their walk to History of Magic was silent, except the occasional sniffle from Hermione.  
  
------

Hermione sat in between Harry and Ron for History of Magic. Had she looked behind her and to the left she would have seen a very attractive blonde boy sitting next to none other than Pansy Parkinson.

------  
  
"Did you see mudblood's face when she walked in?"

Draco sighed inwardly. Pansy's pathetic attempts at conversation were starting to annoy him. Yet he had to put up with it, or his father... No, he would not think about his father...

"No, why don't you tell me about it?"

"Finally, Draco darling. It took you long enough to respond to me," Pansy simpered, trying to get an apology out of Draco.

Draco snarled slightly, "Don't even start that shit with me Parkinson."

Pansy's blue eyes widened the tiniest bit, and teared slightly. She gave a dramatic sniff.

"Draco sweets, you've been terribly impolite to a lady!"

Draco snorted under his breath. "A lady, my ass!"

"What was that hun?"

Draco sighed again. "I'm sorry Pansy, dear. You can tell me after class okay? I think its about to start anyway."

He had barely finished his sentence when Professor Binns coughed, signally the start to the lesson.   
  
------

_Why does Binns sound even more boring then usual?_ Hermione wondered, and then answered herself, _Maybe it's because I have too many other important things on my mind..._

Exhaling loudly, and earning herself stares from other classmates, Hermione took out a fresh sheet of parchment and began doodling. Something she didn't do unless she was desperately bored and depressed.

Zoning out slightly, Hermione's mind drifted back to the thought of Charms with Chase, and the beating that she would get that night. She couldn't help the few tears that slipped down her cheeks, nor could she refrain from sniffing softly.

------

Draco snapped out of his daze. He could have sworn he just heard that mudblood sniff. Pansy was right for once, something was wrong. He would have to snoop around and find out. After all, it could turn out to be information he could use against her...

------

Finally, an hour later, the 7th year Gryffindors and Slytherins staggered out of class, trying and failing to get the blood flowing in their numb legs.

Ron yawned. "That has got to be the most boring class I've had since...since..."

"Last year, at our last history class?" supplied a grinning Harry.

Ron turned red. "Yeah, that's it."

Harry laughed, but quickly stopped when he caught sight of Hermione.

"What's wrong Herm?" he asked, catching seeing her teared stained face, "There's only one more class til lunch, aren't you happy?"

Seeing the expression on her face, Harry quickly shut his mouth, slapping himself inwardly at his insensitivity.

_She must be going through a lot right now. She was never like this before Chase came along..._

Ron patted Hermione on the back gingerly. "It's okay, Herm. You can tell us," he said, choosing his words carefully. Hermione in a temper was not a pretty sight.

To his surprise, Hermione sniffed, "It's okay Ron, I'm just lacking sleep"—her stomach growled—"and food...I'll be okay."

"Alright then," said Ron and Harry in unison, both looking relieved.

None of them noticed Draco Malfoy sneaking quietly behind them. He had caught every word they said. And while Harry and Ron believed Hermione's excuse, he did not. But then again, he was a Slytherin, and it was in a Slytherin's nature to be suspicious and untrusting...  
  
------

A/N: sigh It's on the short side isn't it? Yeah. We cut it there cuz we wanted Charms class to be a separate chapter, and FYI incase you didn't read our updated note last chappie this is 2 of us writing, k. We're Jane and Katy! And Katy is still trying to decide what to do about the little situation Jane put poor Draco into when he and Pansy had their little conversation, Pansy DEAR my ass... -grumbles under her breath- lol, I guess that means we're still trying to decide if their 'together' or not. But bravo to Jane I thought it was a well written convo -claps-! I guess that's it for now, enjoy, promise across our hearts not to make you wait long for the next one, and we promise it will be longer too!  
  
...-cough-review-cough- ...ah.. yes, nothing happened there....; )


	3. Charms Part I

**A/N**: k peeps, here it is....the third chapter! TADA!! Lol... Its kinda dramatic, hope you guys like it! ...oh, and if anyone have any plot ideas, or ideas of any sort for this fic, please tell us in a review. We have stuff planned, but its always good to have feedback from the readers!  
  
Review Responses  
  
First off before anything, I would like to thank all the wonderful people who took time to review and inform us of their opinion!  
  
Hentai-Dorkfish - alright, alright lol! Here's the chapter you've been waiting for!

Rial - Thank you very much! We're glad that you like it! This chapter's not as long as I thought it would be, but hey, I saw a good spot to end a chapter, and I ended it! Don't worry, the next one will definitely be longer!

CanadianVamp - lol. I totally agree! mutters under breath stupid slytherin slut... = ) ...and by the way, draco and pansy are currently already 'together'...so, I hope that helps! = )

PuReBLoOdaZn - thank you so much for your sweet review! ...lol...Asians all the way! : )

Sam - I'm glad you like it! Of course we'll keep updating... =)

jtangel - yeah, I agree, it is a bit slow, isn't it? Well, hopefully this chapter is just a tad bit faster!

lostfallenangel- Thank you! Hope you like this chappie too! darthelwig- oh.. poor draco.. you'll see...you'll see... =)

darthelwig - oh poor Draco.. you'll see, you'll see...  
  
...and, I might as well say thank you guys one more time, you've made my day!

* * *

_Previously:_

She must be going through a lot right now. She was never like this before Chase came along...

_Ron patted Hermione on the back gingerly. "It's okay, Herm. You can tell us," he said, choosing his words carefully. Hermione in a temper was not a pretty sight. _

_To his surprise, Hermione sniffed, "It's okay Ron, I'm just lacking sleep"- her stomach growled-"and food...I'll be okay." _

_"Alright then," said Ron and Harry in unison, both looking relieved. _

_None of them noticed Draco Malfoy sneaking quietly behind them. He had caught every word they said. And while Harry and Ron believed Hermione's excuse, he did not. But then again, he was a Slytherin, and it was in a Slytherin's nature to be suspicious and untrusting...  
_  
**Chapter Three**  
  
Draco took care to duck into the first turn available, and found himself on the way to the boy's washroom. As he splashed cold water on his face to wake himself from History with Binns, Draco replayed things in his head.  
  
_She must be going through a lot right now. She was never like this before Chase came along...  
_  
Stupid Pothead. What would he know about going through troubles? He, the Boy Who Lived, Dumbledore's pet, and hero of the universe?  
  
Draco started as the door suddenly opened, and snapped out of his dark thoughts. There would be time for them later. But right now, if he didn't hurry, he would be late for his next class.  
  
----------  
  
_Ron and Harry are walking ridiculously fast..._thought Hermione, lagging behind. _Or maybe it's just me trying to avoid Chase.  
_  
What Harry said next confirmed her thoughts:  
  
"Herm, why are you walking so slowly? We're gonna be late!"  
  
Hermione sighed. She was starting to do that a lot.  
  
_Why does it always happen to me? Of all the people I could have chosen from, I chose him. He, who makes my life hell. Why couldn't I have chosen someone else? Anyone else would have done! Even Malfoy! ...well, that might be going to the extreme, but from what I've heard, he's supposed to be a real ladies' man. Then again, I've have first hand experience with the real Malfoy, while others probably only saw the 'good' side...  
_  
A sharp voice startled Hermione out of her thoughts.  
  
"Hermione! Watch where you're going! That was the door you nearly walked into!" scolded Ron.  
  
_Oh..._  
  
The trio entered the classroom. Hermione, who had already spotted Chase, ducked swiftly behind Harry and Ron hoping to get a safe seat before Chase spotted _her_. Unfortunately, it wasn't meant to be. Hermione could see Chase patting the empty seat next to him out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"You know, Flitwick isn't here yet, and... so... it's been a long morning. I should probably take a little trip to the ladies room -" stuttered Hermione.  
  
"Come _on_!" said Ron, exasperated. "Flitwick will be here any second now! And besides, your _boyfriend_ is waiting for you..."  
  
"Oh," Hermione said, shooting Ron a death glare, "I guess I should go and sit with him then..."  
  
"Well Herm, you don't have to if you don't -" Harry started, but quickly cut himself off at the expression on Hermione's face.  
  
She sighed. "Just leave it Harry. I'll be fine." _I wish. Even if I make it out of Charms alive, there's still tonight. That's something even I haven't yet found a way to avoid. Stupid Ronald! Why couldn't he have just kept his mouth shut? But no, he's always poking fun at me...  
_  
Hermione picked up her bag from where she had dropped it when she had hurriedly ducked behind Ron and Harry. Then she slowly began making her way over to Chase.  
  
----------  
  
Draco's head dropped onto his desk. He felt totally wilted. Transfiguration, it was supposed to be an exciting class! Tuning things into other things. Yeah, right. When has that ever happened with McGonagall? Notes, notes, and more notes, then a lecture while you _took_ notes... Just joyful. And imagine spending nearly two hours on that as well! His time was seriously being wasted.  
  
Draco raised his hand. "Professor, may I please be excused to use the washroom?"  
  
McGonagall's eyebrows raised, as if questioning if he really needed to go. Draco smirked. It was too easy reading that woman.  
  
"Please, Professor, it's rather urgent..."  
  
Professor McGonagall sighed. "Very well Mr. Malfoy, but do hurry back. I have another very important note for the class to take down after they finish this one."  
  
Draco nodded. "Of course, Professor."  
  
Professor McGonagall turned her back, and Draco took this as a signal to the end of their little... 'conversation'. He walked smoothly out the door, and hurried to the nearest washroom.  
  
----------  
  
Hermione reluctantly took a seat next to Chase placing her bag on her desk. She could feel Chase's eyes on her, and she glanced around, trying to find a way out. No. She couldn't take it anymore.  
  
Hermione walked up to Professor Flitwick, who had just arrived.  
  
"Sir, I'm extremely sorry, but can I please be excused to visit the washroom?"  
  
Flitwick looked up sternly at Hermione. "Why did you not go before class Miss Granger?"  
  
Hermione bit her lip. "Um... I had to stay behind at my last class to ask Professor Binns a question..."  
  
"Alright then. But don't make it a habit!"  
  
Hermione smiled slightly. "Off course not sir."  
  
As she walked out the door, Hermione's smile faded instantly. She walked hurriedly, while looking down at her shoes. Whatever had possessed her to walk out of class like that? She had always been able to put up with Chase before, well, not exactly, but she managed.  
  
----------  
  
Draco ran down the corridor. He had already taken more time then necessary, and McGonagall was sure to be mad. He had too many activities going on; he couldn't afford to receive a detention. He rounded the corner and ...  
  
Wham.  
  
Draco felt the impact of a soft body against his. A female one, he knew. Who wouldn't, after all the experience he had? His arms reached out and steadied her, acting on pure instinct.  
  
Draco looked down slightly, and saw a mess of thick, wavy honey brown hair. It seemed oddly familiar for some reason...

----------  
  
Still lost in her thoughts, Hermione failed to notice that someone was coming right towards her. And at such a high speed that he would not be able to stop.  
  
Wham.  
  
She felt herself collide with something solid. Hermione opened her eyes and saw black.  
  
Okay, either she had fainted, or she had ran into something. Most likely not a wall either...  
  
She felt herself falling back. Perhaps if she had not spared time for those irrelevant thoughts, she would have been able to steady herself. But it mattered not, as she felt strong arms snake around her waist, stopping her from falling.  
  
Hermione's eyes roamed upwards, towards her 'rescuer's' face, hoping, hoping that it was not Chase.  
  
Draco Malfoy.  
  
_Who would've thought? Well, at least it wasn't him...  
  
_"Well, well, well. Look who we have here!" said Draco in a lazy voice, releasing his hold around her waist and subconsciously wiping his hands on the back of his robes. "I guess you _can_ be even more clumsy then you were this morning Granger!"  
  
_He's just as bad... or at least almost as bad._  
  
"Like I said before, stuff it Malfoy," Hermione retorted coolly, "And, if I remembered correctly, it was you who ...ah... _bumped_ into me, and not the other way around."  
  
Draco smirked. She was interesting, this mudblood. He would have to teach her a lesson.  
  
Hermione watched him, contempt clearly written on her face.  
  
"Well then, I suppose an apology is due."  
  
He had to be planning something else. She knew it. Since when did _Malfoy_ of all people apologize?  
  
And Hermione was right, because without another word, Draco leaned in slightly and gave her a lingering kiss, right on the lips.

* * *

A/N: There you go, ch.3. I hope you peeps liked the romance, I threw it in there just for you guys! I thought it would be getting a tad bit boring....lol. Well, it's not as long as we promised, but we'll make up for it by updating faster. Hopefully, we'll be posting ch. 4 tomorrow...hey, it's the weekend pple! Give us a break! =) ... I didn't think it was that bad, but do tell if it was a bit awkward, or if it was too fast. Any feedback is welcome.  
  
Well... until next time, cya!


	4. Charms Part II

**A/N**: Hey peeps, we're back again! Told ya we'd be fast! Lol... well it's the weekend (that's always my excuse...) good enough! Here it is ... the long awaited for Ch. 4 (psh..i wish...)  
  
Review Responses:  
  
First off, **thank you guys so much**! You're all **AWESOME**!!!!  
  
lostfallenangel - three words! I TOTALLY AGREE!  
  
wOot - Thank you! We're actually on a fav's list! Lol.. dun worry we'll be updating soon!  
  
splitpersonality33 - oh, we'll definitely be continuing! Thanks!  
  
darthelwig - k, good, I thought you peeps might think it was a bit awkward, but guess not! =) yeah, and I feel bad for Herm too...  
  
ShylaMalfoy - why thank you! And don't worry, we'll update plenty!  
  
Ambz - Why thank you! We're glad someone out there likes it!

CanadianVamp - Is it still to short? Well I think this ones 6 pages, so I hope that's more to your liking, plus the fact that I spent hours infront of my computer, coughing my head off, getting the chapter written.

oreo69not96 - Ron & Harry are just nieave(sp?). And I agree if all hott (don't ask, when guys are REALLY hott I spell it with 2 t's)guys apologized like that life would rock!

PuReBLoOdaZn - Oh yeah! Go Asians! -ducks from fist- Alright! We'll update soon! = )  
  
**CONGRATS TO intoxicat3dkiss! Thanks for being our 20th reviewer!**  
  
**THANKS AGAIN TO EVERYONE! YOU GUYS ALL ROCK!**

* * *

_Previously:_  
  
_Draco smirked. She was interesting, this mudblood. He would have to teach her a lesson.  
  
Hermione watched him, contempt clearly written on her face.  
  
"Well then, I suppose an apology is due."  
  
He had to be planning something else. She knew it. Since when did Malfoy of all people apologize?  
  
And Hermione was right, because without another word, Draco leaned in slightly and gave her a lingering kiss, right on the lips.  
  
_**Chapter 4**  
  
Hermione's eyes widened as Draco's soft lips pressed insistently against her own. Her first reaction, of course, was to push him away, he was Malfoy! But oh, it just felt right somehow...  
  
As always, however, first instincts took over. She shoved Draco away. Hard.  
  
Draco looked her up and down and smirked. Well, that was an interest little interlude. And now that he actually looked, this Granger wasn't exactly an unattractive girl. Not stunning, but definitely not ugly.  
  
Plus, the look on her face was just priceless. It seemed to be caught halfway between curiosity, confusion, anger, and yes, the most obvious, disgust. But could it be? There seemed to be a little but of want mixed in there too...  
  
"Now that was _totally_ uncalled for Malfoy!" Hermione all but snarled.  
  
Draco feigned hurt. "Didn't you like my little apology?" Hermione made a noise that sounded decently like a growl. She raised her hand and slapped him on the side of his face. Hard. And to her great satisfaction, it left a bright red hand print on his cheek.  
  
She snarled, "And that was_ my_ token of appreciation!"  
  
Without another word, Hermione stalked off at an alarming speed, considering that it was Charms she was heading towards...  
  
----------  
  
Draco winced. Ouch. That was a blow to his ego. When was the last time he, Draco Malfoy, got slapped? And that hard too...  
  
Draco touched the side of his face gingerly. Yep, that had left a mark. Especially since it hadn't healed yet completely from the ..._tap_...that he had received from his father. Glancing around quickly, he took out his wand and pointed it at his face, muttering a concealing spell.  
  
"_Completement consealius_."  
  
And without another thought towards previous events, Draco walked swiftly back to class. McGonagall was definitely not going to be pleased...  
  
----------  
  
Hermione slowed down enough so that she could safely ponder on what had just happened.  
  
_Why would he just kiss me like that? But it can't go any further than that... What am I thinking, why would it go any further than this? He's doing this just to screw with my mind. I bet he's just like Chase under all his false charm... One day, Oh, you're my perfect little angel, and the next day, bam. You wind up with a black eye, and a broken rib._  
  
Hermione stopped, looking at the door that her feet had brought her to.  
  
_Oh damn, why did I walk so fast? Beyond that door is worse then hell...  
_  
Yet she had to enter. Pushing the door open slowly, she carefully slid in barely making any noise.  
  
"Well, Miss Granger, I'm glad you've finally decided to join us!" said Professor Flitwick, with a stern expression on his face, but his twinkling eyes gave him away.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Professor. I met an old...friend, and we kinda stopped to -" Hermione slapped a hand over her mouth, suddenly realizing the stupidity of her words. Chase would think that she went off during class to insert word with someone else!  
  
_Yep, I just got myself the worse beating that I'm probably gonna get my whole life...  
_  
Professor Flitwick's eyes widened just slightly. And he coughed. "Well, Miss Granger, now that you've finished with your... previous _activities_, I expect you will sit yourself down beside Mr. Winchcomb and ask him what you've missed."  
  
_Oh damn...  
_  
It was gonna be one hell of a lesson.  
  
----------  
  
Draco slipped quietly through the door and saw McGonagall with her back to the class. If he was quiet enough maybe, just maybe...  
  
"Ah, Mr. Malfoy. I see you have finally decided to join us common people."  
  
Draco sighed. He had been close.  
  
"I apologize Professor."  
  
Professor McGonagall glared at Draco severely. "25 points from Slytherin, I hope that teaches you a lesson. The next time you are excused for a washroom break, I trust you will not misuse the privilege."  
  
Draco resisted the urge to stamp his foot. 25 points! How dare she...  
  
"Is that understood Mr. Malfoy?" Professor McGonagall asked, a threatening note already creeping into her voice.  
  
Draco sighed again. "Yes, Professor."  
  
"Very well. What are you waiting for? There's an open seat next to Miss Parkinson, start copying the note immediately!"  
  
----------  
  
Hermione slowly lowered herself onto her chair, next to Chase .  
  
"What's wrong lamb?" Chase asked in his falsely sweet and caring voice.  
  
Hermione cringed at the pet name, he had given it to her one night after he broke her wrist. She remembered the look Madam Pomfrey had given her when she said that she had broken it tripping down the stairs.  
  
"Nothing, dearest," Hermione said through clenched teeth, spitting out the words as if it physically hurt her to say them. "Just tell me what we have to do."  
  
"Now, now let's not be snippy or you might just have a lesson of your own to learn." Chase eyed Hermione hungrily before jerking her wrist in his hand.  
  
Hermione suddenly shut her mouth, remembering Chase was taller and much stronger then she was. She teared up the slightest bit before quickly wiping her eyes and preceding to pretend she had no a clue what was going on...  
  
"I'm sorry honey, I really don't know what's gotten into me today. I probably didn't get enough sleep, I stayed up really late last night studying."  
  
Chase's eyes flashed slightly. A random person would have just thought it had something to do with the light. But Hermione could see that she had made a mistake. And again, she realized her mistake too late. Chase was definitely going to suspect something. After all, she did share a dorm with Malfoy...  
  
Chase smiled, then he whispered, "Apology accepted. But only if you meet me in the Astronomy tower tonight... at nine okay sweetie?"  
  
Hermione closed her eyes momentarily. _Yep, this is my last day on Earth...._ She forced a smile, "Of course. Anything for my dearest!"  
  
----------  
  
Draco down sat quietly next to Pansy, taking out a piece of parchment to begin the note.  
  
Pansy noticed the look on Draco's face and decided to take action.  
  
"What's on your mind honey?" Pansy asked, with the sexiest look she could muster.  
  
_Not you, that's for sure._  
  
Pansy slipped a hand under the table, trying to get a reaction that Draco KNEW she couldn't. Rubbing her hand up and down she slowly inched closer to her destination with each rub.  
  
Getting scolded by McGonagall was enough, plus, he had also lost Slytherin 25 points! He was lucky he didn't get a detention, but he definitely was NOT in the mood to put up with Pansy.  
  
As silently as he could, as not to alert McGonagall, Draco slapped Pansy's hand away.  
  
"Drakey! What's wrong with you today?" Pansy whispered  
  
"Nothing, dear, I just don't want to get- excited - in front of McGonagall," He lied. As if Pansy could do anything like that to him.  
  
Pansy glared at him slightly. "I honestly don't know what's gotten into you! You've been so rude to me today!"  
  
...And her eyes promptly gathered tears.  
  
Draco snarled softly. But he had to do something to repair the damage he'd done. He carefully slipped an arm around her waist. "I'm sorry sweetie. I'll make it up to you sometime okay? But right now, I gotta catch up."  
  
Pansy sniffed and wiped her eyes with a silk hanky that she had pulled out of her pocket. "Oh, its okay Drakey honey."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. Where did she get her ridiculous nicknames? He quickly withdrew his arm and resumed copying the note once more.  
  
----------  
  
Chase smiled at her.  
  
_How can he manage to make them look real?_ Wondered Hermione_. But then again, he's the one who beats me up every night, and he's getting away with it!_  
  
Hermione quickly forced a smile back and turned to finish reading the chapter on Vanishing Charms.

----------  
  
_Ring, bell, ring!_  
  
Draco gritted his teeth, and tried to read over what he had wrote. Pansy had been inching closer and closer to him for the past half-hour. And his tolerance been just about used up.  
  
"Alright students. You should be done your note by now. However, if you have been foolishly wasting your time, I suggest you get it from a friend." McGonagall's eyes strayed to Draco and Pansy, who was practically in his lap.  
  
"Remember, your research paper on a famous Animagus is due next Monday. It must be at least two and a half scrolls long."  
  
The class groaned.  
  
"That's all. You are dismissed." And with that, McGonagall swept out of the room.  
  
Finally, thought Draco.  
  
"Pansy, dearest, I have to down to the common room and get something okay? I'll meet you at lunch," Draco said, wanting to shake Pansy off.  
  
"Alright hun, I'll save a seat for you!"  
  
Plan Shake-off-Pansy: Unsuccessful.  
  
----------  
  
The bell rang.  
  
Tiny Professor Flitwick climbed back onto his stack of books and announced to the class, "I will be expecting a summary of the chapter I just had you read by Wednesday. That's all. Have a good lunch!"  
  
Hermione sighed in relief. Finally, some time away from Chase. She quickly gathered her stuff to join Ron and Harry, but not before he wrapped his arms around her waste and whispered in her ear, "Remember, the Astronomy tower at nine. You'd better be there."  
  
The sweet and sickly voice he had be using had completely disappeared. Now a threatening one replaced it.  
  
Hermione knew better then to argue. "Sure thing honey."  
  
"Good" was all that he said before he walked off.  
  
Ron turned from his conversation with Harry to grin at her. "Got another date with you boyfriend?"  
  
"Oh, stuff it Ronald! I've had enough of you!" said Hermione, glaring.  
  
Harry, seeing the danger of the situation, quickly intervened. "Hey, it's lunch peeps. Aren't you hungry Herm? We should all go down... and I need help with the homework Flitwick assigned. I don't get any of it!"  
  
Hermione almost laughed. The first time in almost a year. "You always have trouble with your homework Harry!"  
  
And so, with the squabble between Ron and Hermione successfully postponed, the three headed towards the Great Hall for lunch.

* * *

A/N: There. How was it? Kinda a transitional chapter, probably very boring for you peeps. But, there was some vital stuff in there, and we promise, in the next chappie there'll be more d/h interaction!  
  
Tell us what you thought!


	5. Astronomy Tower, Nine O'clock

**

* * *

A/N:** ----**VERY IMPORTANT**---- this chapter had rape in it, you have been warned!  
  
P.S. I just realized it, but I didn't have a disclaimer of most of this story. There is, however, one on the first chapter. So, in case peeps were curious, that disclaimer is for this whole story. And just to re-enforce, **WE DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, OR ANYTHING THAT MAY SEEM VAGUELY FAMILIAR FROM THE SERIES**. There ya go! -mutters under breath- why...why...why?!...-ahem- I am okay...  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Maggi25 - Thank you! And we will!  
  
GirlfriendofSirius - rest assure, this is NOT a pansy/draco story. It is 100% hermione/draco! And don't worry, ch.6 is already halfway done!  
  
CanadianVamp - oh, trust me, you are not alone...  
  
Adrolien Isil - oh, thank you so much! I feel so flattered. And don't worry, we'll be updating soon. Ch.6 is already half done!  
  
Lostfallenangel - okay, good! At least someone out there enjoys this...  
  
oreo69not96 - yes, yes...maybe I'll incorporate it somehow into the story...  
  
mintytoothpick - I agree, I agree...  
  
PuReBLoOdaZn - we will, we will...  
  
Darthelwig - mutters under breath...must...write...faster...  
  
A very, very warm thanks goes out to all of you!! Like I said before, guys are **AWESOME**!!!  


* * *

_Previously:  
_  
_"That's all. You are dismissed." And with that, McGonagall swept out of the room.  
  
Finally, thought Draco.  
  
"Pansy, dearest, I have to down to the common room and get something okay? I'll meet you at lunch," Draco said, wanting to shake Pansy off.  
  
"Alright hun, I'll save a seat for you!"  
  
Plan Shake-off-Pansy: Unsuccessful.  
  
----------  
  
The bell rang.  
  
Tiny Professor Flitwick climbed back onto his stack of books and announced to the class, "I will be expecting a summary of the chapter I just had you read by Wednesday. That's all. Have a good lunch!"  
  
Hermione sighed in relief. Finally, some time away from Chase. She quickly gathered her stuff to join Ron and Harry, but not before he wrapped his arms around her waste and whispered in her ear, "Remember, the Astronomy tower at nine. You'd better be there."_  
  
**Chapter Five**  
  
The day past by way to fast for Hermione. Where had it all gone? Lunch, then an afternoon of lessons. Before she knew it, she was walking back from the library at 6:00 after spending hours perfecting her homework. It had been a desperate attempt at keeping her mind from wondering to that night.  
  
_What am I going to do?_ Hermione thought.  
  
She finally made it to the Heads' dorm. She paused, looking at the floor, tapping her foot.  
  
"Password?"  
  
Hermione suddenly looked up. _Oh yeah. The paintings talk...  
_  
Hermione pressed her eyes closed positioning herself squarely in front of the picture. Slowly opening her eyes, she found herself face to face with a pretty brunette. The young girl looked at her, smiling. Hermione talked to the portrait from time to time, she thought the girl was very sweet. The girl reminded Hermione of the innocence that children held. The girl in the portrait was named Dolly. Dolly was about seven years old, wearing a pretty blue dress that matched her deep blue eyes. Attached carefully to her hand was a leash, leading to a creamy white goat.  
  
Dolly giggled. "Hermione, you can't just stand there all day! You're going to have to tell me the password eventually."  
  
"Sorry Dolly, I was just thinking... Whispering Woods."  
  
Dolly's portrait swung open. Hermione found herself in the head common room. It was so familiar to her. Everything was silky red or green. There was a fireplace to the far right. Hermione kept straight and carefully climbed the red carpeted stairs leading to her dormitory.  
  
----------  
  
Draco was plopped down on his soft bed. Today was draining for him, he felt totally wiped. He still had tons of homework and Pansy wouldn't leave him alone. Staring off into space, he was slowly slipping into the welcoming void of sleep...  
  
Draco was rudely snapped back into reality by the noise of a portrait opening and a certain Gryffindor slowly dragging herself up the stairs.  
  
----------  
  
Hermione spent two and a half hours in her dorm, thinking about what would happen that night. Planning her answers. No doubt Chase would have one killer interrogation set up for her. By the time she looked at her clock, it was already flashing 8:30.  
  
_I better get ready to go. What should I wear though? Maybe pajamas, that way if anything really bad happens I could go to Madam Pomfey and say I was sleepwalking and hurt myself. Yeah that'll work!  
_  
Hermione slipped on a pair of black cotton pajamas. The dark color would blend in to the night so she wouldn't get caught as easily. Plus, Chase might not be able to see her as well either. Hermione sighed and quietly left her dorm and exited through the portrait.  
  
----------  
  
Ten minutes later Hermione appeared at the astronomy tower. Chase was no doubt waiting for her. Hermione entered quietly. The first thing she saw when she entered was Chase's accusing eyes.  
  
"My, my, my, don't we look... _pleasing_ tonight." Chase looked her up and down, licking his lips.  
  
Hermione uncomfortably shifted, maybe wearing pajamas wasn't such a good idea.  
  
"Well first things first, who did you 'bump' into today during Charms?" Chase asked.  
  
"Ginny," Hermione stated firmly, trying hard to sound intimidated.  
  
"Really, so that's why you look so guilty?" Chase stated rather than asked, in his falsely sweet voice.  
  
"No, I don't!" Hermione said, looking only slightly guilty but trying desperately not to show it.  
  
"You know who I think it is-" Chase's voice had started soft and sweet. Now, however, it was raising with every syllable. "I think it's your little friend MALFOY!"  
  
"Now where the hell would you get that?" Hermione's asked, her voice also taking a slight edge.  
  
"Let's just say you're being watched, very carefully."  
  
Hermione's eyes widened, "And what do you mean by that?"  
  
"What I mean is that I saw you to kissing in the corridor, and trust me, your gonna pay for that. Now come on." Chase said grabbing her wrist, and dragging her back to the Heads' Dorm.  
  
Chase knew where he was going. When Hermione first became Head Girl he forced her to show him where the Dorms were. Once they arrived, Chase pushed Hermione into the portrait. Twisting her arm savagely, he snarled, "Tell her the password!"  
  
Hermione heard a slight crack. _I think he dislocated my shoulder...  
_  
Yet, she had no choice. In a soft, strangled voice, she managed to say, "Whispering Woods."  
  
Dolly opened.  
  
----------  
  
Draco turned in his bed, muttering in his sleep.  
  
He was having the strangest of dreams. He could hear someone dragging along another person up the stairs, and also the occasional harsh word and a slight whimper.  
  
----------  
  
Chase squinted his eyes, trying to see in the darkness. Hermione whimpered again.  
  
"I told you to shut up, bitch! Now tell me which staircase leads to your room!"  
  
Hermione took a second to think. What if she were to lead them to Malfoy's room?  
  
"And you'd better not even try to lead us to the wrong room, or else they'll be consequences, mark my words there will be!"  
  
Hermione sighed. How was she a Gryffindor when she didn't even have the courage to fool her own 'boyfriend'? Well, this wasn't just any ordinary boyfriend...  
  
"Just keep straight Chase..."  
  
"You'd better not be lying."  
  
----------  
  
Dolly shivered. Had she just done something wrong? She wasn't supposed to let strangers into the Heads' dorms. But Hermione had been there, and she had given the password! What if she was forced into it though?  
  
...but this was Hermione talking here! She was a friend. If she was going to invite her friend to stay overnight, Dolly was not the person to rat her out.  
  
Even with her careful reasoning however, Dolly could not shake off the dreadful feeling that something was not quite right.  
  
----------  
  
Chase hurriedly climbed the staircase, dragging Hermione roughly behind him. Hermione couldn't suppress a sudden whimper.  
  
"Shut up!" Chase snarled, giving her arm another twist.  
  
Hermione winced. OW! This was really starting to hurt!  
  
Chase reached the door, and began twisting the handle. The only problem was that it refused to budge.  
  
"Gimme the password bitch! Why are you being so difficult?!" and with that, he backhanded her.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened, as she suddenly realized what Chase was up to.  
  
"No! I_ won't_ put up with this anymore! You're not going in there, and that's final!"  
  
Chase's eyes took on an eerie maniac-like glint. "What was that love?" His voice was a soft and dangerous whisper. "WHAT WAS THAT?!"  
  
Hermione shrank back. Chase kicked her in the ribs.  
  
"I told you to give me the fucking password!"  
  
There was nothing she could do if she wanted to survive the night. She turned to face the door and spat out, "Gentle giraffe."  
  
The handle turned, and the door creaked open.  
  
----------  
  
Draco turned again, getting twisted in his sheets. What was with all the noise?  
  
----------  
  
Chase charged into the room, dragging Hermione with him.  
  
"Alright now, I'm gonna teach you to never mess around behind my back again. You here that?"  
  
Hermione nodded. What else could she do?  
  
Chase threw her onto the bed, and climbed on top of her.  
  
"If you try to do anything, it'll just get worse. Remember that."  
  
With that said, Chase took out his wand and pointed it at Hermione. Giving it a complicated little flick, he appeared to be conjuring something. But, it seemed like he failed. Hermione let her breath out in a whoosh. She was safe for now.  
  
"Now, now, Hermione, you should know better than to underestimate me!"  
  
Chase got up, and went through the motions of chaining Hermione to the bed. But she couldn't feel anything! What was he up to?  
  
When she tried to move her arms and legs however, she found that she seemed to be tied to the bed by some invisible rope.  
  
She gasped. Of course! He was using invisible shackles!  
  
Chase cackled. "Now then, let's have some fun!"  
  
He began tearing off Hermione's clothes. Hermione cried out, thrashing desperately.  
  
Chase grinned. It was an eerie sight. "Aroused, aren't we?"  
  
He quickly finished undressing Hermione, before staring at the sight in front of him. "Gods, Hermione! You've been keeping me away from this the whole time?"  
  
Hermione closed her eyes. Maybe he would just stare at her. That wouldn't be as bad as...  
  
But no. Hermione could hear Chase taking off his clothes. She had to do something.  
  
"Please, Chase. Think about what you're doing!"  
  
Chase silenced her with a look. "Let's not start that shit now, I'm starting to have fun!"  
  
He climbed on top of her again. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut. Oh gods...  
  
She could feel Chase's hands all over her body. And they were going down, down... And suddenly, she felt the invaders inside of her. She tried to kick. "No! Chase, stop!"  
  
Chase pinched her. "Alright then... but you'll regret it!"  
  
Without another word, he removed his fingers and plunged deep inside of her.  
  
----------  
  
The first thing Hermione felt was pain. White hot blinding pain. She couldn't help it. She let out an ear piercing scream.  
  
Chase only plunged deeper and deeper, however, and soon Hermione could feel lots of unwanted activity going on above and inside of her.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, the 'activity' finally stopped, and Hermione felt Chase's full body weight on top of her.  
  
"Get off, you bastard!" she grunted.  
  
Chase whispered in her ear, "Remember, one word to anyone about this, and you'll live to regret it..." - he grinned like a manic - "Or maybe you won't..."  
  
Hermione shuddered. "Just get out!"  
  
"Out? I don't think so! I was just getting comfortable too!" With that, he turned away, and burrowed into the soft pillows.  
  
----------  
  
Draco's eyes flew open. What was that? He could've sworn he had just heard someone scream. He pulled on a shirt and a pair of pants, resolving to go have a look around.  
  
----------  
  
Hermione lay rigidly in her bed. She would have to make sure Chase was asleep before she went anywhere.  
  
She closed her eyes. _I can't believe what just happened..._  
  
Weary, she dozed off slightly....  
  
Snort.  
  
Hermione was jerked back to consciousness by a loud snore. _Ok, I think it's safe. Chase seems pretty asleep...  
_  
She carefully swung her legs over the side of the bed. Good. The shackles had worn off. Hermione looked hurriedly around for a pair of clean pajamas. When she spotted one, she gingerly put her feet on the ground. As she stood up, Hermione let of a soft curse. It hurt to move. That bastard...  
  
Hermione shivered and quickly dressed. She walked on tip toe to the door, and looking back to check that Chase was still asleep, turned the door handle and slowly edged out of the room.  
  
Once her heart beat had slowed, Hermione walked painfully down the stairs into the common room. _Damn it! It hurts like hell to walk.  
  
_When she reached the bottom of the stairs Hermione stumbled a few steps and then collapsed. She sobbed, crumpled on the floor, crying as hard as her body would allow.  
  
----------  
  
Draco creeped slowly down the other set of stairs. What the hell is that mudblood doing up this late???  
  
He could hear someone sobbing uncontrollably. Presumably Hermione. What had happened to that girl lately? She used to be so confident...annoyingly so, but confident none the less.  
  
----------  
  
Hermione didn't notice the handsome Slytherin going down the stairs and crouching down beside her. But she did notice when he waved a hand rudely under her nose.  
  
"Chase, please, please Chase don't dddo it again, I'll do aaanything, just pplease not that!" Hermione stuttered, curling herself tighter into a ball and sobbing harder.  
  
"Hermione," Draco said softly, wincing at his gentle tone of voice. It wasn't supposed to come out like that! ...and why had he just called her by her first name?  
  
"Malfoy? What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, looking up and willing her heart to slow down.  
  
"Granger, what did this Chase do to you?" Draco inquired, genuinely curious. She reminded him of what his mother looked like, after the many times she had been beaten by his father.  
  
"Nnothing, please, don't ask, just go." Hermione said weakly.  
  
"Did he... beat you?" Draco asked carefully  
  
Hermione let out a dry laugh. "I wish! Anything would have been better than what he did to me!"  
  
"What did he do?"  
  
"He...he..." Hermione started, then lapsed into racking sobs.  
  
"Go on..."  
  
"Please, stop asking! I'm not allowed to tell, if I do, he'll do it again!"  
  
That was when Draco noticed the small pool of red that was gathering under Hermione. It had soaked into the cream colored carpet. He didn't know why he didn't see it before... "Granger, look at me." Draco ordered in a soft whisper.  
  
Hermione looked up at him with large, scared eyes.  
  
Draco softened slightly. He knew. "Did he rape you?"  
  
Hermione's eyes went bigger still, and the tears began gathering again. Her head drooped, as if in shame.  
  
Draco put a long, elegant finger under her chin, and forced her to look up. "Did he?"  
  
Hermione nodded mutely.  
  
Draco imitated her gesture. "Alright then, we need to fix you up." He stood, motion for her to follow.  
  
She remained on the floor. "Promise, Malfoy, promise on your mother's life that you won't tell anyone. Please!"  
  
Draco nodded again. He couldn't help it. She sounded so desperate...  
  
Hermione sighed in relief and tried to get up. Her knees buckled under her.  
  
Draco looked around to make sure there was no one else watching. It was instinct. After all, he was about to carry a mudblood.  
  
Hermione looked up. "I'm sorry..."  
  
Draco sighed. "Don't be." He looped on arm under her knees and the other around her shoulders. With a grunt, he picked her up and started towards his dorm.

* * *

A/N: -cowers- did you guys like it? ...it was my first time writing anything like this....please tell us what you thought, so next time we can improve. (hopefully, however, we'll never have to write something like this again...)  
  
Til next time then!


	6. The Morning After

**A/N:** hey peeps! Sorry for taking so long... lol. One of the authors has been extremely busy.... (math camp from like 8 in the morning! -groan-) yeah, so she's been exhausted, and unable to write anything decent.  
  
...plus the fact that I've been reading other fanfiction.. ones with like 10 chappies and 500 reviews... so its kinda discouraging.  
  
That's why we wanna thank all of you guys who take the time and review! It really makes our day.  
  
Review Responses ...well... not really...  
  
_Anastasia JoAn   
lostfallenangel   
mintytoothpick   
DewDrop Sapphire   
ScarletFaerie   
Maggi25   
darthelwig   
darkXmagic   
PuReBLoOdaZn_  
  
Like always, thanks so much for taking the time to make us feel worth while! ...and I'm really sorry that there are no review responses... parents are being pissy... they're trying to kick me off the computer....- sigh-  
  
_

* * *

_

_Previously_  
  
_Hermione looked up at him with large, scared eyes.  
  
Draco softened slightly. He knew. "Did he rape you?"  
  
Hermione's eyes went bigger still, and the tears began gathering again. Her head drooped, as if in shame.  
  
Draco put a long, elegant finger under her chin, and forced her to look up. "Did he?"  
  
Hermione nodded mutely.  
  
Draco imitated her gesture. "Alright then, we need to fix you up." He stood, motion for her to follow.  
  
She remained on the floor. "Promise, Malfoy, promise on your mother's life that you won't tell anyone. Please!"  
  
Draco nodded again. He couldn't help it. She sounded so desperate...  
  
Hermione sighed in relief and tried to get up. Her knees buckled under her.  
  
Draco looked around to make sure there was no one else watching. It was instinct. After all, he was about to carry a mudblood.  
  
Hermione looked up. "I'm sorry..."  
  
Draco sighed. "Don't be." He looped on arm under her knees and the other around her shoulders. With a grunt, he picked her up and started towards his dorm._  
  
**Chapter 6**  
  
Hermione woke up to a pleasant smell. It was very familiar. Ever so slowly, she opened her eyes. Hermione looked around. Where was she? Suddenly the memory of the previous night flooded back to her.  
  
Why did it happen to me?  
  
Yet, Hermione felt so comfortable. The bed felt just like hers, except, Hermione noted, that it was green. She sighed, snuggling deeper in the silky covers that surrounded her. Hermione didn't want to wake up and face reality. She sighed again, quietly, and began inspecting the various bruises that she had received from last night. She had them all over, for when Hermione did something Chase didn't like he would pinch her brutally. She was surprised she hadn't died from internal bleeding.  
  
Hermione shifted to her other side, and noticed for the first time the blond sleeping next to her.  
  
_He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping._  
  
Absent mindedly, she reached out and brushed a stray lock of white blond hair away from Draco's face.  
  
_I wish I could be like that..._  
  
Sighing yet again, Hermione reluctantly dragged herself out of bed and quietly slipped out the door.  
  
----------  
  
Hermione closed Draco's door and wandered down to the common room.  
  
_There is no way I'm going back in my room after that... I'll _accio_ my clothes down here and I can change in the bathroom, yeah, that's a good idea. That way I won't have to see Chase until I have to._  
  
Hermione dug into her pocket for her wand. It wasn't there... where was it? Hermione searched the common room franticly.  
  
_Where did I drop it? Did I drop it? No, I didn't take it with me, Chase would have snapped it in a second. Wait a minute... I left it in my room..._  
  
Hermione turned on her heel and started back up Draco's stairs. She quietly knocked on the door and opened it a crack. "Draco, um, could you do me a favor?"  
  
Draco was still comfortably in bed. "Huh?" _What does the mudblood want now?  
_  
Draco didn't dare voice what he was thinking, because he knew Hermione would still be upset over the previous night's events. And watching her go through an emotional breakdown was not his idea of a good start to a day.  
  
"Draco, I don't want to go into my room... I just can't, c-could you go in there and get my wand, please?" Hermione said very timidly. She had to admit, no matter what front she put up she really was scared of Draco.  
  
"Do you really need it right now? Just because, you know, I was sort of trying to sleep." Draco said, obviously annoyed. Hermione could tell the sort of mood he was in. Maybe she should just leave.  
  
"It's ok... I'm -- you don't have to -- I'll go and get Harry or Ron or something -- "  
  
"No, I'll get it." Grumpily, Draco left his comfortable position on his bed and brushed past Hermione, climbing down his stairs and up her's very quickly. He entered her room, looking around, this was much worse than he had thought last night.  
  
_--flashback--_  
  
_Draco set Hermione down on his bed. "Just wait here, ok?"_  
  
_Hermione whimpered as a response, her eyes shining with new tears. Draco pulled the covers up to her shoulders and darted back out the door, intent on going to see who this Chase person actually was. Hermione had left her door open a crack, and Draco silently crept in; unaware of the scene that lay behind it. Draco had never been in Hermione's room before, but this, he was not expecting.  
  
There was blood everywhere, especially on the bed. Torn clothes lay strewn about on the floor. There was an eerie feel to the room, like it was frozen in time. Then, the reason Draco had come up here caught his eye. Draco saw Chase lying asleep in Hermione's bed, naked.  
  
_That's just sick.  
  
_Draco grabbed a wand, unaware of whose it could be and muttered a complicated little spell. Chase suddenly appeared fully clothed. He woke up with a start.  
  
"Coming back for more already, lamb?" Chase said sickly. He opened his eyes, then jumped up. "Where's Hermione?"  
_  
_Draco rolled his eyes, how stupid could this Ravenclaw get? Yeah, and they were supposed to be the 'smart' people.  
  
"Safe from you. I suggest you leave before you are no longer capable of it."  
  
"WHERE IS HERMIONE?"  
  
"Don't try that with me," Draco snarled, "Stupify!" His perfect aim hit Chase squarely in the chest._  
  
----------  
  
_Hermione heard every word.  
_  
Please, PLEASE let Draco get rid of him, please Lord!  
  
_Hermione lay silently, listening for any sign of Chase being gone. Straining her ears Hermione was able to pick up bits and pieces of what was going on.  
  
--BAM-- A door somewhere, prusumablly her's, slammed with great force, and Hermione flinched. Hearing someone walk up the stairs leading to the bed in which she was residing, Hermione closed her eyes; pretending to be asleep.  
_  
-------  
  
_Draco opened his room door to find the pretty head girl asleep in his bed. He sighed, Hermione hadn't deserved what Chase did to her. How could someone live with themselves after doing that to such an innocent person? With a flick of his wand Draco, was in his pajamas. He climbed on to the left side of the bed, opposite to Hermion, and lay down, resting his head comfortably on the pillow._  
  
_Yet, Draco's eyes remained open, what else had Chase done to her? The head boy stared at the back of Hermione's head, lost in his thoughts. Then, not being able to resist, Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione and gently pulled her over to his chest in a protective hug._  
  
If anything, she needs to feel safe after what happened... Yes, I am only doing this for her benefit. And she's so cold...  
  
_And with that thought Draco hugged her a little tighter, not aware that the Gryffindor in his arms was actually awake and felt anything but safe and protected._  
  
---------  
  
_Hermione heard someone enter, she opened her eyes the slightest bit to see who had come in. Hermione had almost hoped it had been Chase, Draco was stronger and could hurt her much more._  
  
I need to find Harry and Ron, I can trust them, they won't hurt me!  
  
_It was too late, Draco had already gently lowered himself onto the bed._  
  
What's he gonna do to me? No, he can't be like Chase! Please! She squeezed her eyes shut. But I'll just take it. I'll tell Harry and Ron in the morning and they'll kill him! But then he can really hurt me because I live with him...  
  
_Hermione suddenly froze up, she felt two strong arms snake around her and pull her close._  
  
And so it starts...  
  
_Hermione shut her eyes tight, but to her surprise nothing happened. Very timidly she opened one eye, Maybe he's not as bad as Chase... Just calm down, not every guy is like Chase... but Malfoy's not just any guy, he's the guy who called you a mudblood for all these years.  
  
Just then Hermione felt the arms around her tighten, maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Then, as if in response, Hermione gently pressed back against the Slytherin behind her.  
_  
_--end flashback--_  
  
-------  
  
The wand Draco had used the previous night now lay silently on Hermione's night table. Draco crossed the room, very careful where he tread, and picked up the wand. He darted back out of the room. Draco closed the door and turned around to see Hermione on the couch, looking at him with wide eyes.  
  
"What's wrong Granger? I got your wand." Draco said in a neutral tone, while giving the wand a little flick.  
  
"T-that's not my w-wand," stuttered Hermione "that's Chase's."  
  
"Shit." Draco rubbed his eyes, trying to fully wake up. "I could've sworn you just said this isn't your wand."  
  
Hermione whimpered. Oh no! He's gonna be mad. And who knows what he'll do to me!  
  
Draco sighed. Perhaps curiosity did kill that cat. Getting caught up in this was not a good idea. Now he was obligated to play the whole 'knight in shining armor' role, while Hermione was the 'damsel in distress'.  
  
He quickly climbed up Hermione's stairs again, and crept into her room.  
  
----------  
  
Hermione's breath came out in a gush. Okay. So he wasn't that mad. Okay. She would make it through this.  
  
----------

Draco would never admit it, but he felt endangered in Hermione's room. It held the silent knowledge of what had happened, and it felt like the walls still echoed with her screams.  
  
Draco looked around quickly, wanting to get out as soon as possible. And, conveniently, the blasted thing was no where in sight. Plus, _he_ was still lying there stunned. Draco swore in disgust. The wand could wait. But _he_ would have to go first.  
  
Flicking his wand, Draco pointed it silently at Chase. He carefully levitated him out of the open door and followed the stunned levitating person out the door and down the stairs.  
  
----------  
  
Hermione's eyes widened and she froze from her spot on the couch. Her mouth opened in a silent scream.  
  
_Oh my God! It's him! He's _dead_! There's a corpse in the dorm!_  
  
Draco saw the expression on Hermione's face. "Relax! He's just stunned, I'm getting him out of here."  
  
If Hermione heard those words, she did not respond. Her eyes followed the levitated Chase with a look of temporary insanity.  
  
Draco sighed. Getting caught up in this was definitely not a good idea. He muttered a quick spell to keep Chase floating. "_Avius_."  
  
He sat down carefully next to Hermione. She jumped slightly, and looked up at him with terrified eyes.  
  
"Please, please! Don't do what he did to me! Please! He's already hard enough to deal with!"  
  
Draco was taken aback. Is that what she really thought of him? Hey, just because he was a player that didn't mean he went out and raped innocent girls!  
  
"Look, Granger, I'm not gonna do anything like that," he said with just a bite of impatience in his voice, "So stop worrying!"  
  
Hermione looked deep into his sincere stormy-gray eyes, and thawed. She rubbed her swollen eyes feeling exhausted, emotionally.  
  
"Um, thanks for all of your help Draco. B-but I really think we should both get r-ready for classes."  
  
"Oh, right! How could I forget?" If Draco wasn't a Malfoy, he would've slapped himself on the head. "About last night...with ah... Chase, did he... you know...use protection?"  
  
Hermione shook her head. "Like he would care that much!"  
  
"Wait here okay? I'm just going to get something for you."  
  
Hermione sat mystified. What would a Malfoy have for a mudblood like her?  
  
----------  
  
Draco opened a secret compartment in his dresser and rummaged about. Where was it?  
  
"Aha!" with a triumphant cry, Draco snatched up the bottle and ran downstairs.  
  
----------  
  
"Here, drink this."  
  
Hermione looked at him, suspicious. "What is it?"  
  
Draco sighed. "Its just a little something to prevent...unwanted offspring."  
  
Hermione's eyes widened. "I didn't think about that! What if it's too late?"  
  
"Don't worry. This stuff will still work."  
  
Hermione made a face. She had never liked taking medication, or in this case, potions. Yet, afterweighing over the possibilities, Hermione scrunched up her face and swallowed the contents of the little bottle in one gulp.  
  
"Thanks Malfoy."  
  
"Oh, so it's back to Malfoy is it? Psh... ungrateful people!"  
  
"Oh! I didn't mean it like -"  
  
That was when Hermione caught sight of Draco's eyes. Was it a trick of the light, or did they contain a certain teasing glint?  
  
Well... if he wanted to play like that...  
  
Hermione pretended to stand up. And just when Draco was completely not expecting it... She tackled him.

* * *

**A/N:** How was that? We tried to make it long to make up for the long time with no update...lol See ya next time! (remember: more reviews = longer chappies quicker updates...)


	7. Moving On

**A/N:** So peeps, we are back again, quicker than last time, as promised. Lol... I feel really bad, cuz I was the main reason why we weren't updating .... (yeah...math...) okeydoke...here's the seventh chappie, kinda a transition, but it does include some major ...emotional developments, and after the eighth chapter (which will be another transitional...I think, that's the way we planned it...) there will be some... major improvement -ahem- with draco and hermione.  
  
As always, we would first like to take time to say thank you to all the awesome people who reviewed! And as always, you've made our day!  
  
Review Responses:  
  
mintytoothpick - thank you! And we will... lol we've already got like the next ten chappies planned out...well.. that might be an exaggeration.. but sh! Don't tell! = )  
  
darthelwig - thank you so much! We really try to not rush things so the whole bad boy draco thing stays....  
  
fallen angel - this is lostfallenangel I'm assuming? Lol... we all have times when we feel lazy...just some more then most...-sigh- like me....  
  
Anastasia JoAn - oh... of course it does! I kinda just put that in on a whim.... We'd still be updating no matter what! We're obligated to do that because of all of you awesome peeps!  
  
oreo69not96 - well... some are more daring then others... lol with I could have wrote that.. never came to mind though....-sigh-  
  
Jack-Sparrow-Lover - oh yeah! Go johnny depp! Lol. And of course... who could dislike tackling? =)  
  
kawaiililkitten - thanks! we're glad that you like it!

Angela - lol... is it? I'm glad we've got the whole 'two emotion' thing nailed! =)

DewDropSapphire - hehe! here we are! (and i'm so tired that i nearly put he're...lol)

PuReBLoOdaZn - lol yeah... i didn't really think of that... i just kinda used the word tackle, but its more kinda like... u kno.. she pushed him over? ... i dunno if you understand... but tackle was the only word i could think of at the time... and it seemed cute... so lol

DanielLover00 - lol... i feel bad.. i really didn't mean to make you almost cry! =) (lol keep smiling!)

CanadianVamp - lol... oh no! not the hair! Never the hair!

And as always, we think you guys are awesome!

* * *

_Previously:_  
  
_Hermione looked at him, suspicious. "What is it?"  
  
Draco sighed. "Its just a little something to prevent...unwanted offspring."  
  
Hermione's eyes widened. "I didn't think about that! What if it's too late?"  
  
"Don't worry. This stuff will still work."  
  
Hermione made a face. She had never liked taking medication, or in this case, potions. Yet, afterweighing over the possibilities, Hermione scrunched up her face and swallowed the contents of the little bottle in one gulp.  
  
"Thanks Malfoy."  
  
"Oh, so it's back to Malfoy is it? Psh... ungrateful people!"  
  
"Oh! I didn't mean it like -"  
  
That was when Hermione caught sight of Draco's eyes. Was it a trick of the light, or did they contain a certain teasing glint?  
  
Well... if he wanted to play like that...  
  
Hermione pretended to stand up. And just when Draco was completely not expecting it... She tackled him.  
_  
**Chapter Seven**  
  
They both tumbled on to the plush carpet, and with Draco being substantially stronger than Hermione, he easily turned the tables with himself on top of her. Very quickly Draco had both of Hermione's hands pinned above her head, with himself holding her wrists, while he was straddling her waist. Hermione let out a little yelp.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Draco, a little annoyed that he couldn't do anything without hurting her. "You do realize you asked for this..."  
  
"N-nothing." Hermione answered. Hermione turned her head away from Draco trying to hide tears.  
  
Just then Draco took away his hand and noticed the well-formed bruises on Hermione's wrist. Draco looked back at his hand and discovered what had kept him from noticing then at first look; his hand was filled with the creamy skin colored powder that had been hiding Hermione's bruises. A look of comprehension filled Draco's face when Hermione started thrashing wildly to get away. But then Hermione suddenly stopped. She closed her eyes and buried her face in the arm that was still suspended above her head.  
  
Draco then rubbed his hand down Hermione's arm, in an attempt to find more powder. Successful, Draco found another patch near Hermione's elbow. He continued his search and found several more patches on both arms. Once he was positive that there were no more bruises on Hermione's arms, he continued to check her neck and shoulders.  
  
Meanwhile he hadn't noticed that once again Hermione was almost in tears. The last time a guy was on top of her touching her without permission... she didn't even want to think about what happened the previous night. And with that she could no longer hold in her tears, they rolled down her cheeks silently. When Draco had finished finding the seven odd bruises on Hermione's neck and shoulders he moved to her stomach. He lifted her shirt to just under her bra line and didn't even have to rub off make up. Then he noticed what had made Hermione yelp; he was sitting on a particularly nasty purple and black bruise on her stomach. When Hermione felt Draco gently sweep his hands over the large bruises on her mid-drift she couldn't take it anymore and with one swift motion she was out from under Draco's strong frame and dashing up her stairs.  
  
Once Hermione reached the top she started fumbling with her door knob.  
  
"Damn it, the stupid God damn - "  
  
Finally she managed to get the door open and was about to run in lock herself in when she stopped dead in her tracks. Hermione poked her head in, she could still smell Chase's scent in the room. Everything was bloody and out of place, the room looking like it hadn't been in use in a while; when in reality it was just slept in the previous night. Hermione started backing up, she couldn't take knowing that the last time that she was in this room she was raped. Slamming her door shut, Hermione backed up into it as much as she physically could.  
  
_So this is what it feels like to be the hunted..._  
  
Draco climbed her stairs calmly, as if cornering the Head Girl was something he did on a regular basis.  
  
"It really is your choice, go face your room or show me the bruises." Draco said with an air of smugness.  
  
"And what if I don't show you the bruises?" said Hermione, finally gathering a little courage.

"Then I'll go tell Dumbledore, about everything." Draco answered easily, like this was some game where he already knew her every move.  
  
"Fine." Hermione said, obviously lying, she didn't want Dumbledore to know that she could be so weak as to let that sort a thing happen. She was a Gryffindor for god's sake!  
  
"Alright then." Draco got up and started toward the door. Hermione let out a tiny squeaked and ran to Draco, clutching his arm desperately.  
  
"Oh well, well, well, looks like someone doesn't want Headmaster to know her little secret. Make with the bruises Granger." Draco said sneering, he really didn't want to be that mean, but nothing else seemed to get through to this girl. For crying out loud, he was only trying to help! Although heaven knows why, this girl certainly didn't deserve _his_ help.  
  
Hermione sighed and sat down on the soft plush couch, rolled up her pajama pant legs and started showing Draco the various bruises all over her body.  
  
Draco let out a slow whistle. "What did this Chase do to you Granger?"  
  
Hermione looked away and shrugged, trying to appear as though she didn't care. "Nothing much. You get used to it."  
  
Draco was surprised. She was tougher than he had given her credit for. "Nothing much! Gods Granger, it looks like he was using you as his punching bag!"  
  
Hermione snorted. "Yeah, both emotional and physical."  
  
And with that, she began rolling down her pant leg.  
  
"Nuh uh Granger. I've kept my end of the bargain, not telling Headmaster. Now you've got to keep your word and show me the rest of you bruises."  
  
_He's only curious,_ Hermione thought to herself, _plus, he's probably trying to gather information to use against you... Now he has complete leverage over me. He only has to say, I'll tell Headmaster, and I'll have to do whatever he wants. And this is Malfoy! Who knows what he'll want! I've got to brush him off... but he's not exactly stupid, so it'll have to be subtle...  
_  
"Um, look Malfoy, we're gonna be late for classes if we don't get dressed right now."  
  
Draco's perfect eyebrow rose in suspicion. "Don't try that. We've got time."  
  
But Hermione insisted. "No, really, look at your watch!"  
  
Draco sighed, and glanced down at his expensive, pure silver, designer watch. And saw that they were late. Really late. He swore under his breath. "Shit, I've Herbology first period. Crap! I've got to find my other dragon-hide glove too!"

He ran up the stairs to his room without a second glance at Hermione.  
  
----------  
  
Hermione took a deep breath. The nerve of that guy! How dare he try to control her? She had never felt so vulnerable. After all, her secret was in the hands of Malfoy.  
  
_Why not Harry or Ron?_  
  
For the first time since it had all started, Hermione Jane Granger regretted not telling her two best friends.  
  
----------  
  
Draco scanned his room. Where had that glove gone to? He was sure it was in his bedroom somewhere.  
  
"Accio gloves!"  
  
Half a dozen pairs of gloves flew at Draco, as he failed to specify which glove he wanted in particular.  
  
With a snarl, Draco snatched the last glove, which had been on the course towards his nose. He looked down, and saw in his hand the thick, black dragon-hide glove that he had been searching for.  
  
_Finally, something goes right!_  
  
He quickly gathered all of the materials he would need for his morning classes and ran down his stairs.  
  
----------  
  
Hermione was startled out of her thoughts by the sound of Draco's door slamming. She jumped slightly, and instinctively reached for her wand. Only to find that it wasn't there.  
  
_"Shit," said Draco, rubbing his eyes, trying to fully awaken himself, "I could've sworn you just said that this wasn't your wand."  
_  
Of course! Draco had never gotten her wand!  
  
...and just then, Draco came running down the stairs, his normally perfect hair out of place for once.  
  
_Perfect timing Malfoy, it couldn't have been better._  
  
"Malfoy, I realize that you're in a hurry, but you agreed to get my wand, and you never really did..."  
  
Draco growled. Why, oh why, oh why had he gotten himself tangled in this?  
  
"Well, you know, you could just summon it, seeing that you have your wand with you."  
  
Draco growled again. And why, oh why, oh why did she have to be so smart? He was just about to run up her stairs too...  
  
"Accio wand," Draco snarled, pointing his own at Hermione's door.  
  
Seconds later, a more confidant Hermione stood by the couch, wand in hand.  
  
"As I said before, thank you Malfoy."  
  
Draco only waved his hand in response, before hurrying out the portrait door.  
  
----------  
  
Hermione glanced around, than proceeded to transfigure her pajamas into the school regulated uniform. No way was she going into her bedroom, especially since there was no one else in the dorm but her. And summoning...well, they would probably have _his_ smell on them.  
  
----------  
  
Draco opened the door to Greenhouse Three, his glare daring anybody to make a sound about the fact that he was late.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Malfoy. Late again I see."  
  
Draco glared daggers at Professor Sprout. "My sincerest apologies, Professor."  
  
"Now, now, no need for the dirty looks or the sarcasm, Mr. Malfoy. Fifteen points from Slytherin. The next time it'll be fifty. Hopefully, that will teach you a lesson about getting to class on time. In the meantime, I suggest that you find a seat for yourself right now."  
  
Muttering obscene profanities under his breath, Draco slid into the only seat available, between Pansy, of all people, and Chase.  
  
_Since when did we have Herbology with the Ravenclaws?_  
  
Looking up quickly, Draco saw that Professor Sprout was lecturing about Bubotuber Pus and its fascinating properties. He took the opportunity to duck under the table and grab his schedule. They had learned about that stuff in their fifth year anyway. Heaven knows why they were wasting time on it again...  
  
"-and Professor Snape has requested that we review the properties of Bubotuber Pus, so that you will be prepared to use the ingredient in your upcoming Potions classes."  
  
With one of his questions answered, Draco swiftly glanced down at his timetable and realized, yes, he did have Herbology with the Ravenclaws, and for a reason unknown to him, he realized that Hermione too, had a class with the Ravenclaws. With Chase.  
  
----------  
  
Hermione hurried out of the Heads' Dorm, slamming the portrait shut just a little harder than necessary. Whatever had possessed her to...flirt with a Malfoy? And now, thanks to that little whim, her worst enemy had her in the palm of his hand.  
  
_But is he really that bad? Last night he seemed genuinely caring... Well, probably because he didn't want to get framed..._  
  
Hermione sighed. Chase had really made a bad impression on her about boyfriends. All she had wanted was to be happy, like that short period of time when Harry had been dating Cho. Hah, look where that had gotten her...  
  
Sighing again, Hermione hurried to the hall to Transfiguration, noting that it had been the second time that week that she had missed breakfast.  
  
----------  
  
_Yes,_ thought Chase, _There's that little Malfoy character...The one who interfered with my time with my Hermione. Well, he would have to be taught a lesson.  
_  
But, if one really thought about it, the whole situation seemed strange. Malfoy, Mr. I'm-pureblooded-and-your-not was actually showing some concern for this ...well... mudblood so to speak.  
  
Quite interesting actually.  
  
Chase tucked this little tidbit of thought into the back of his mind. It would come in handy sometime. He could feel it.

* * *

A/N: yes, I know, I know, this was probably the most boring chappie up to date, and the next two will probably be just as bad, seeing that we haven't gotten through any of the classes yet...  
  
But hopefully, the little 'surprise' that we have planned for you will make up for these transitional chappies....-sigh- sorry peeps...  
  
Well, until next time then!  
  
Ps. Sorry bout the long time to update thing too....

**---IMPORTANT!!!---**

**ONE OF THE AUTHORS COMPUTER GOT A VIRUS, SO UPDATE WILL BE EVEN SLOWER AS   
**  
1) She'll have to get it fixed... and that could take time  
2) We'll have to discuss all ideas over the phone and such, so it'll be harder to communicate. (we usually email drafts to each other)

**SORRY!**


	8. Wedding Bells

A/N: Hey guys! …lol betcha peeps probably thought we dropped off the face of the planet…

…aheheh… nope. Sorry to disappoint you…-

I know, we know… it's been quite a while! We do a apologize… but neither of us has been in the "writing mood". And we both really like this story and plot, so we didn't want to rush or write anything that wasn't … good.

But now though, both of us have our computers back, and I got cable back! YES! does little dance I'm so happy…

Well, it's a new year now, and we plan to finish this story. Sorry to all the people who waited so patiently for so long.. yet got nothing…(-;) This one's for you guys!

So, without further ado…

Previously:

Hermione sighed. Chase had really made a bad impression on her about boyfriends. All she had wanted was to be happy, like that short period of time when Harry had been dating Cho. Hah, look where that had gotten her...

Sighing again, Hermione hurried to the hall to Transfiguration, noting that it had been the second time that week that she had missed breakfast.

-

_Yes,_ thought Chase, _There's that little Malfoy character...The one who interfered with my time with my Hermione. Well, he would have to be taught a lesson._

But, if one really thought about it, the whole situation seemed strange. Malfoy, Mr. I'm-pureblooded-and-your-not was actually showing some concern for this ...well... mudblood so to speak.

Quite interesting actually.

Chase tucked this little tidbit of thought into the back of his mind. It would come in handy sometime. He could feel it.

Chapter 8

Draco's morning classes passed by very slowly, partly because of his never ending thoughts on Hermione's bruises and partly because of a constant, almost itching thought that someone was watching him. For the umpteenth time that day Draco looked behind him to see who or what was watching him. This time, surprisingly, someone was watching. Draco's storm gray eyes made contact with Pansy's pale blue ones. She licked her lips and very stealthily scooted up to the empty seat next to Draco, who scowled at her silently.

"What's wrong Drakeykins?" Pansy whispered, her nose crinkling as she attempted to pout her lips.

Draco rolled his eyes and turned back to his basically nonexistent notes. He again tried his hardest to concentrate, but his thoughts wandered back, yet again, to Hermione…

-

Hermione shuffled down the corridor, dangerously close to Harry and Ron; Chase definitely wouldn't approve. At the thought of Chase, Hermione shivered and pressed closer to Harry. The head girl had felt the same feeling that plagued her throughout her morning; someone was watching her. She timidly peeped over Harry's left shoulder and saw Chase looking at her hungrily. Hermione squeaked and pushed herself closer to Harry back.

Harry had been paying attention to Hermione's strange behaviour all day, and was beyond curious at this point. He blinked and looked for the cause of Hermione's sudden latch onto him. Harry scanned the corridor and saw something, someone, staring at Hermione. The eyes looked cold and hungry. Then suddenly everything clicked.

"Harry, can I sit between you and Ron during Charms?"

Why she was nervous sit next to Chase.

"Harry, please…just…don't hug me in public anymore okay?"

Why she shied away from displays of affection.

"Hermione, why do you have on so much cover-up? It's practically clumped on your skin!"

"Um…it's just a girl thing Harry…"

Why she suddenly became obsessive about makeup.

It all made sense now.

-

Chase started walking faster. In an attempt to avoid him, Hermione slipped between Ron and Harry. Chase wouldn't do anything in front of them would he? She peeped back behind her shoulder. As soon as she made the move she regretted it. Chase began to smile his sick, fake little smile.

"Hey, Lamb," - Hermione cringed, as always, when he used the name - "Would you come with me for a sec? I wanna show you something," Chase said as he hooked one arm around her waist and pulled her from the safety of Ron and Harry.

"Actually Hermione was just about to show me how to do a Transporting Charm, right Herm?" Harry said, coming to her rescue.

"Y-yeah, I was," said Hermione, proud that her voice stayed steady, although her body shook.

Chase tightened his grip around Hermione and hissed in a falsely caring voice, "Can't that wait, hun, this is urgent."

Harry could see what he was doing; he was on to Chase. "Trust me, this is more important, come on Hermione."

Hermione weakly tried to pull away from Chase, scared of his next move.

"We don't have to put up with this Lamb, let's go."

Hermione knew that she had to make a decision, either way she would pay for it later. In one swift motion she had pushed Chase out of the way and started running, she didn't know where but she didn't dare stop.

-

Harry and Ron stood dumbfounded in front of a Chase positively seething with anger.

With a last glare for Chase, Harry dragged Ron off.

I'm on to you now…

Ron said something, startling Harry out of his thoughts.

"Huh, sorry mate, I didn't quite catch that."

"I said, 'Harry, shouldn't we go find her?' "

"We should give her some time for now, I think she really needs it. Besides, remember when Herm started acting really weird somewhere, like, around sometime last year?"

"Yeah…I thought it was just some kind of, I dunno, maturing stage…"

"Actually, I've got it all figured out. Now come on, let's find a private place so I can tell you."

-

Hermione ran up several flights of stairs until she reached a floor that was empty. She slowly walked down the corridor. Large windows lined the wall to her left. Turning and looking out, she saw the beautiful landscape that was the Hogwarts grounds in early autumn. What would happen should she choose to jump from one of the numerous windows?

Hermione's thoughts flashed to Chase. Maybe she write a note, then when her body was found they would know it was Chase's fault. Hermione stopped her thoughts. She was jumping too far ahead.

Would it be better just to end it here? Do I actually have the courage to go through with this?

But most important of all: was life still worth living? Hermione instantly knew the answer to that particular question. There would be no future for her, Chase had already seen to that. She turned to a large window on her left.

Do I still want to do this?

The grounds were so pretty.

Do I really want to be the one ugly blemish tarnishing it?

She climbed up onto the window sill.

Would anybody miss me?

Her thoughts flashed to her friends, Ron, Harry, Ginny, and numerous other people. Her loved ones, her mom, her dad…and incomprehensibly Draco's face popped into her mind.

What am I thinking? It's not like Chase wouldn't kill me anyway…Better end it on my own will.

With that thought, Hermione looked down briefly, held her breath and closed her eyes. Her knees bent, preparing to spring off the sill.

Or they would have, had a strong arm not caught her around the waist at the last second.

"Taking the easy way out Granger? Well I suppose it's for the best. We'll need a new head girl though…."

Hermione twirled around in her "rescuer's" arm and gasped as she saw Draco looking at her with amused eyes.

"Careful now, you don't want to fall. You don't have the guts to do it anyway."

Hermione stiffened. How could he speak so casually of this? Instantly, the answer came to her.

He's never had to put up with anything like this in his life.

Or maybe he really thought she would never do something like this.

"Oh, come on Granger," Draco said, rolling his eyes. No matter how bad her life was, Draco knew that Hermione had enough common sense to realize that suicide wasn't the way out problems. He pulled her off the sill, and Hermione instantly leaned against Draco for support.

"What's up? Got altitude sickness?"

Hermione's glare silenced him.

"Okay, okay, I get the point. But you know what…I think you need a break from classes."

…And firmly ignoring Hermione's protests, he picked her up effortlessly and started off towards their dorm.

-

Hermione was instantly engulfed by Draco's scent, as her face was pressed tightly against his chest. She hiccuped, and felt Draco's chest rumble with silent laughter. She punched him softly.

"Hey!"

"Hey yourself."

-

Meanwhile, Harry had dragged Ron into an empty classroom.

"Alright! Enough with this while secrecy thing, just tell me what's going on already!"

Ron's ears were beginning to turn a delightful shade of red. Harry decided not to keep him hanging any long; the famous Weasley temper was not something to play around of with.

"Okay, remember how Herm started acting really weird a little while after she started dating Chase?"

"Yeah, get on with it! You've already told me this stuff!"

"Hang on! I'm getting to it!"

"Hurry up then!"

"I would if you would stop interrupting!"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Grow up."

Harry spilled the beans in a breathy rush, "I-think-that-Chase-proposed-to-Hermione!"

Harry watched as Ron's face steadily gained its red hue. "WHAT!"

"I said, 'I think that Chase proposed to Hermione,'" said Harry, "I thought we where gonna be 'grown up' about this situation!"

Ron finally took a breath of air and snorted. "Have you gone insane mate? It just doesn't add up! She seems more afraid of Chase!"

"Ah, but that's the thing, you see. She's afraid to answer because she doesn't want to make the wrong choice, but she doesn't want to blow Chase off completely either. So she's trying to gain time by avoiding him."

"Wow man, that's deep," said Ron sarcastically, "You've really got this whole thing well thought out haven't you? Do tell, when were you suddenly 'enlightened' about this whole situation?"

Harry took a deep breath. "You don't believe me do you?"

"To put it bluntly, no I don't."

"But listen, it all adds up!"

Ron snorted again. "Alright then, I'm all ears."

"Okay. Look, here's my theory. Lately, she always wants to be around us, so if Chase brings up the subject, she could easily change it. Plus, we know nothing of this, so she could make it sound like a joke, and avoid the subject. I dunno if you've noticed, but she's been wearing a lot of makeup too, she's probably afraid that Chase doesn't like her anymore, so she's trying to make herself pretty. And the whole 'don't show any affection towards me in public' thing, well, she's just afraid that Chase thinks that she likes someone else!"

"Right man. And while we're on a strange subject, purple hippos really do exist."

Harry glared at Ron. "Fine. I'll bet you 20 galleons that I'm right."

"20? You're on!"

"Fine. We ask as soon as we can get a hold of her alone. Deal?"

"Deal."

A/N: how was that huh? Lol, yeah, kinda boring nothing new, but we've got lots of stuff planned. Haha, how'd you guys like the whole idiotic Harry and Ron thing? …lol I thought it was hilarious, imagine what hermione will do when they ask her…-cough-hintaboutnextchappie-cough-

Alrightie then!

So till next time,

-gryffindor-rox-


End file.
